harry potter et le serpent
by sayuri22
Summary: harry retourne a poudlard en 7 eme année, avec un nouveau compagnon Draco... slash hpdm
1. Chapter 1

**Harry POTTER et le serpent**

**ceci est ma deuxième fic harry potter j'espere qu'elle vous plaira  
**

**Chapitre 1 : Rapprochements**

Après l'enterrement de Dumbledore, Harry était retourné chez les Dursley pour l'été. Il n'y restera que jusque sa majorité, le 31 Juillet. Puisque dés qu'il aura 17 ans, la protection magique que lui donnait sa tante disparaîtra. Depuis le débute de l'été, le brun déprimait, avant tout, à cause la mort de son mentor mais aussi parce que son ex-petite amie, Ginny Weasley avait été enlevée, et torturée jusqu'à la mort. Harry se sentait coupable de ces morts, tous ses amis le niaient, essayaient de la rassurer, lui disant qu'il n'était pas responsable de la folie meurtrière de Voldemort.

Il le savait mais n'arrivait plus à faire face. Il avait reprit pied dans le seul espoir de venger toutes ces morts : ses parents, Cédric Diggory, son parrain Sirius Black, Dumbledore et Ginny.

Harry lisait, sur son lit, un livre de Quidditch, seul ce sport le faisait encore de sentir libre. Sur son bureau, on pouvait voir de nombreux parchemins, des lettres de ses amis. L'une d'elle l'avait particulièrement surprit lorsqu'il l'avait reçu au début de l'été. Elle était écrite par deux personnes, celles qui avaient fait de sa vie un enfer à Poudlard. Cette lettre expliquait pourquoi ils avaient agis ainsi. Le premier était un mangemort espion pour l'ordre du Phoenix et était celui qui avait tué son mentor, le professeur Severus Rogue. Il expliquait pourquoi il l'avait assassiné. Il commença à parler du serment inviolable, passé avec Narcissa Black Malfoy pour protéger son fils Drago, et l'aider à accomplir la tâche que lui avait confiée le seigneur des ténèbres. Il lui parlait également de la promesse faite par le professeur au directeur de Poudlard, à savoir le tuer quand le moment serait venu. Tous deux avaient tout planifié. Leur fuite, un endroit pour se cacher de Voldemort car même si le mentor d'Harry était décédé, il n'avait pas été tué par la bonne personne C'était à Drago que revenait cette tâche et non Rogue. Le Lord Noir cherchait activement les deux fugitifs pour les punir tous les deux. Après les explications de Rogue, c'était Malfoy qui prenait la parole. Il expliqaut qu'il n'était qu'un pion pour le seigneur des ténèbres. Ce dernier s'était servi de lui pour punir son père Lucius Malfoy, emprisonné à Askaban. Ce dernier avait été fait prisonnier il y a de ça un an, au ministère de la magie, il avait échoué dans sa mission, à savoir récupérer la prophétie. Drago deviendrait un véritable mangemort s'il réussissait sa tâche mais s'il échouait, sa mère devrait en payer les conséquences et mourir. Or celle-ci avait été la seule personne qui l'avait jamais aimé, elle avait tant fait pour lui pendant que son père léchait les bottes de face de serpent. Il n'avait aucune envie de devenir un mangemort, il était un Malfoy et par conséquent il ne supportait pas l'autorité encore moins celle d'un psychopathe tel que Tom Jedusor, mais il refusait de voir sa mère mourir à cause de lui.

Harry avait été touché par cette lettre. Mais il devait s'assurer des dires des deux hommes, pour cela une discussion avec le portrait du directeur de l'école s'imposait. Dumbledore confirma les écrits des anciens mangemort. Dés lors il leur avait fait confiance. Même si certains membres de l'ordre restaient stoïques à l'entrée des jeunes gens dans l'ordre Dumbledore avait été claire, il léguait la direction de l'ordre à Harry et Ron et Hermione devaient rentrer dans l'ordre et Drago également dans le cas présent Rogue restait lui aussi un membre actif de celui-ci. Harry avait finalement parlé aux deux derniers des Horcruxes, afin de savoir si Severus était au courant de quelque chose. Il finit par détruire la coupe de Poufsouffle, trouvée à Godrig's Hollow. Le Survivant avait décidé de retourner à Poudlard, afin de retrouver un autre Horcruxe car il en était persuadé, l'objet de Griffondor ou de Serdaigle devait sûrement se trouver à l'école.

La nouvelle de son retour à Poudlard avait rassuré beaucoup de parents d'élèves qui hésitaient à remettre leurs enfants au collège.

La nouvelle directrice Minerva Mac Gonagall se réjouissait à l'idée que le protégé de Dumbledore ai décidé de rester à l'école.

Harry se leva une fois sa lecture terminée et s'avança vers son bureau, alors qu'il ouvrait la fenêtre, il aperçut un oiseau se dirigeant droit sur lui. Quand celui-ci arriva jusqu'à lui, il se posa sur le bureau et tendit la patte. Le brun reconnut tout de suite l'Aigle royal et savait qui était l'expéditeur de cette lettre, qui était aussi majestueux que le volatile.

Il se mit alors à la lire en souriant

« _Salut beau brun,_

_Comment va ? Moi ça va j'ai hâte de te voir. On a toujours rendez-vous à 13h aujourd'hui ?_

_Je passerai te prendre au par de Little Whining, si ça ne te déranges pas…_

_J'aimerai aller au chemin de traverse pour acheter mes fournitures et pour acheter de nouvelles robes chez Mme Guipure, les miennes commencent un peu trop à me mouler, ne te déplaise n'est-ce pas Harry ? Et puis elles sont également trop courtes_

_Nous n'aurons qu'a aller boire un verre au Chaudron baveur après être aller faire du shopping pour ta nouvelle garde-robe n'oublies pas ton argent moldu, ou alors nous passerons chez Gringott's A toi de voir…_

_Mes salutations distinguées_

_Dépêches toi de me répondre me balafré ;-_)

_D.M. » _

Après avoir lu la lettre, Harry explosa de rire et prit un bout de parchemin vierge et commença à écrire :

_« Hi beau blond_ !

_Bien dormi ? J'ai fait un drôle de rêve cette nuit, où tu me disais avoir toujours été attiré par moi…_

_Ah mais non ça c'est vraiment passé… bon d'accord j'arrête de t'embêter avec ça puisque tu sais très bien que c'est réciproque _

_Effectivement on se voit toujours tout à l'heure. Je ne loupe jamais un rendez-vous que j'ai donné, encore moi quand c'est avec toi Drago… Il n'y a aucun problème pour aller faire des courses de fournitures car il me faut un nouveau chaudron et de nouvelles robes pour les mêmes raisons que toi. Ne me déplaise ne me déplaise… je te signale que c'est toi qui me chauffes tout le temps beau blond (d'ailleurs je me demande comment j'ai fait pour me retenir pour ne pas te sauter dessus au Pump l'autre jour, tu sais lorsque nous étions tous bourrés et que tu as commencé à faire un strip-tease avec Blaise alors que Ron et moi essayions de ne pas vous sauter dessus, Hermione elle draguait le serveur)._

_Je ne fais que regarder Drago… J'ai déjà été à Gringott's l'autre jour pour faire le change nous n'aurons donc pas besoin d'y aller… Pour ma garde-robe, je ne te fais pas confiance espèce de pervers, je suis sur que tu vas me faire acheter des trucs moulants, ne nous déplaise…_

_Sur ce à 13H au parc._

_Acceptez Mr Malfoy l'expression de mes sentiments les plus sincères._

_Tu vois que je te réponds tout de suite sale serpentard et ne sois pas en retard chochotte !!! _

_H.P. »_

Il attacha la lettre à la patte de l'homme occupant ses pensées jours et nuits. Depuis peu, Harry et Ron s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils n'étaient pas attirés que par les filles et qu'ils s'intéressaient plus particulièrement à deux serpentards, le prince des serpentards et son acolyte. Le premier pour le survivant et le second pour le rouquin.

Il décida d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner car il était déjà 10h15.

Lorsqu'il descendit, il croisa son cousin qui luit un grand sourire et lui dit :

« - Salut cousin, bien dormi ?

Très bien et toi Dudley ?

Assez bien. Tu vois Drago aujourd'hui ?

Oui il passe me prendre à 13h au parc

Dépêches toi de te préparer. Maman t'as fait ton pti dej'

Ok a plus tard cousin »

Depuis que Dumbledore était mort, les Dursley étaient assez compréhensif avec Harry. Ils étaient même gentils. Ils lui demandaient ce qu'il apprenait à Poudlard, pourquoi il hésitait à y retourner. On avait l'impression qu'ils voulaient à connaître Harry. Cela l'avait beaucoup surprit au début. Puis il se dit qu'ils devaient s'en vouloir d'avoir fait de son enfance un enfer. Il soupçonnait Dumbledore de leur avoir envoyé une lettre après son décès, grâce à Fumseck, pour leur annoncer sa mort et de faire attention à Harry. Il savait également que Rogue et Drago leur faisaient peur lorsqu'ils étaient venus le chercher pour une réunion de l'ordre.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, il sentit la bonne odeur du petit-déjeuner préparer. Quand sa tante le vit entrer, elle lui fit un grand sourire

« - Bonjour Harry, Installes toi et sers-toi, je t'ai préparé un café et des toast

Merci tante Pétunia. Il prit son toast et le tartina de confiture tout en parlant à sa tantine, Je dois voir Drago aujourd'hui j'ai rendez-vous à 13h au parc cela ne vous dérange pas ? je ne sais pas encore à quelle heure je rentrerai.

D'accord essayes d'être là avant le dîner

Pas de problème… »

Il continua son déjeuner et prit le journal moldu, rien de bien intéressant. Aucune attaque de mangemorts. Cela l'étonnait car c'était beaucoup trop calme selon lui. Il finit de manger, but son café et son jus d'orange, débarrassa et remonta dans sa chambre. L'oiseau l'attendait.

_« Chochotte, chochotte tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la chochotte ??? Tu vas en voir de toutes les couleurs cet aprèm Potter crois moi… si tu me voyais avec mon petit sourire sadique._

_Bon je te laisse à tout à l'heure beau brun ! _

_P.S : tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre._

_D.M. »_

Harry prit sa plume et répondit sur le même parchemin :

_« Depuis quand je suis obligé de te répondre Malfoy ? Tu sais que tu me fais peur avec ton sourire sadique ? Bref j'ai un e douche a prendre je vais donc te laisser avec ton sourire…_

_H.P. »_

Il attacha le parchemin à la patte du volatile qui s'envola vers son maître. Il prit des vêtements propres et partit prendre sa douche.

Quand il revînt d la douche, les cheveux dégoulinants dans sa nuque (non ne baves pas Julie lol) L'oiseau était revenu

_« Je te fais autant d'effet Potter ? ou tu voulais que je te rejoigne ? La prochaine fois que tu me dit un truc pareil, je transplane directement dans ta douche _

_Bon je vais prendre la mienne tu me rejoins ? _

_D.M. »_

Il sourit et répondit :

_« Mr Malfoy comment osez-vous ? Vous n'êtes qu'un pervers, je suis outré par votre attitude. Vous commencer vraiment à me faire peur…_

_H.P. »_

Il renvoya la réponse à son blondinet et vit Hedwige arriver avec la gazette du sorcier. Elle non plus ne disait rien de bien intéressant. Deux minutes après avoir lu le Journal l'Aigle royal pointait du nez.

_« Arrêtes de faire ta vierge effarouchée, tu n'es pas mieux que moi, je suis sûr que tu mourrai d'envie de me rejoindre _

_Mais comme tu ne sais pas transplaner….. ou plutôt que tu n'as pas ton permis, cela dit moi non plus je ne l'ai pas…_

_En parlant de ça, on passe l'examen le 2_ Août. Deux jours après ton anniversaire. Ce sera la fête du siècle chez les Potter… Bon je vais arrêter là mes élucubrations perverses et je vais te laisser et patienter jusque 13h…

_D.M. »_

Harry prit un livre de DFCM et patienta jusqu'au déjeuner. Il mangea tout d'une traite et dit tout en débarrassant son assiette :

« - Je suis désolé je dois y aller ou je vais être en retard. Merci tante Pétunia c'était délicieux.

Dépêche toi ou ton ami va bouder rit Dudley. »

Il couru se laver les dents, prendre son argent, pour rejoindre Drago au parc du quartier.

Drago l'attendait sur un banc.

« - Salut beau brun ! Tu m'as manqué tu sais

Bonjour Drago ! On y va ?

Merci du vent

Excuses moi je ne savais pas trop quoi dire

Je ne t'ai pas manqué ?

Euh, dit Harry sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, si bien sûr !

Tu sais que tu es très mignon quand tu rougis lui dit le blond tout en se rapprochant du brun tu aurais pu me le dire en me disant bonjour… « _toi aussi tu m'as manqué »_

Mais je viens de te le dire… Bon ce n'est pas grave. Dépêches toi dit Harry en commençant à marcher on va pas rester là trois heures.

Pourquoi tu as quelque chose de prévu après ?

Euh oui, Drago blêmit à l'annonce d'Harry alors que le sourire de ce dernier s'élargit et continua, je dois refaire ma garde-robe, et aller sur le chemin de traverse pour acheter mes fournitures scolaires, et tout ça en compagnie du plus beau blond du monde

Drago rougit et réussi à prononcer un merci à peine audible.

Ils partirent vers le centre de Londres, côté moldu, ils entrèrent dans un premier magasin nommé Devred. Un vendeur approcha :

« - Bonjour je peux vous aider ?

oui, répondit Drago, nous cherchons une nouvelle garde-robe pour ce jeune homme dit-il en montrant Harry.

D'accord Vous avez une idée de ce que vous chercher ?

Disons que les vêtements doivent mettre ses formes en valeur répondit Drago.

Très bien suivez-moi je vais vous montrer le rayon qu'il vous faut.

Ils traversèrent le magasin et s'arrêtèrent devant un rayon aux couleurs très vives.

je vous laisse choisir, dit le vendeur

merci, répondirent Harry et Drago en chœur

Bien on peut commencer, dit le blond, toi tu te laisses faire, et je m'occupe de tout. Tu n'auras qu'à essayer les vêtements que je te donnerai et ensuite on paye.

D'accord je te fais confiance blondinet »

Drago prit tous les vêtements qu'il aimerait voir sur Harry et les lui tandis. Il y avait Trois jeans bleus, deux noirs, un pantalon blanc et deux autres en cuir noir. Il y avait aussi deux tee-shirts moulants verts, deux noirs, un blanc, un bleu, quatre chemises en soie, une noire une blanche, une rouge et une verte, et sept autres chemises en coton de couleurs différentes. Quand aux pulls, ils étaient des même couleurs que les chemises et mettaient très bien ses forme en valeurs, surtout ceux qui se portaient sans tee-shirt ni chemise.

Alors qu'il essayait le dernier ensemble Drago entra dans la cabine

« - t'es à croquer beau brun !

Drago qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Sors de cette cabine

Rêves Potter, ne t'avais-je pas dis que j'allais me venger du « chochotte » ?

Il s'approcha du brun qui reculait lorsque son dos toucha le mur, il était piégé. Drago continuait d'avancer et s'arrêta tout près du Griffondor. Il pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres. Le blond se pressa un peu plus contre le survivant et passa ses doigts sur les lèvres de Harry tandis que de son autre main il le prit par la taille. Harry ferma les yeux et les lèvres de Drago entrèrent en contact avec les siennes.

Le Serpentard quémanda l'entrée de sa bouche, Harry lui donna la permission.

Leurs langues partirent alors dans une danse sans fin. Ils se séparèrent lorsqu'ils n'eurent plus de souffle.

Le prince des Serpentards sourit avec un regard lubrique qui ne laissait présager rien de bon pour le Griffondor. Alors que le blond reprenait les lèvres de son très prochain amant, il dégrafa le pantalon le pantalon du brun, et effleura sa virilité de la main, le survivant se cambra. Il tentait de repousser Drago mais n'y arrivait pas. Quand le Serpentard passa sa main dans le boxer d'Harry celui-ci gémit et lui dit :

« - Drago je t'en prie pas ici !

Ah ? Et pourquoi ?

Tout simplement parce que nous sommes dans une cabine d'essayage et que nous sommes filmés, réussit-il à dire haletant sous les attouchements de son amant.

Très bien mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre… »

Ils payèrent les vêtements et partirent en direction du chemin de traverse

Ils achetèrent leurs fournitures pour l'écoles et leurs robes.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la boutique balais et parlèrent Quidditch tout en marchant vers le boutique de « farces pour sorciers facétieux » Ils entrèrent et virent Fred et George. IL s discutèrent des nouveaux produits lorsqu'ils entendirent une pétarade, la vitrine d'en face venait d'exploser. Harry et Drago sortirent du magasin et virent alors des hommes cagoulés. Les mangemorts étaient de retour après un mois d'absence.

**voila laissez moi vos reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Le retour des mangemorts**

Fred et George avaient rejoint leurs amis et observaient les horreurs commises par les mangemorts. Les serviteurs du Lord Noir torturaient le vendeur de la boutique détruite, en lui lançant des doloris, des sorts de suffocation, ou d'autres d'écartèlement. Les spectateurs étaient horrifiés par la cruauté de la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

« - Drago, dit Harry, va prévenir l'ordre tout de suite

- Non mais t'es complètement malade ? S'ils te voient tu vas déguster, je reste avec toi.

- Drago je t'en prie je ne suis pas un bébé, je sais me défendre, et puis Fred et George sont avec moi. Je ne peux pas les regarder le torturer sans rien faire. Alors s'il te plaît, mon ange, va prévenir l'ordre.

- Laisse Harry, dit Fred, j'y vais-je comprends Drago et puis vous n'avez pas encore votre permis de transplanage.

- Merci Fred répondit le blond. »

Fred disparut et revint cinq minutes plus tard accompagné de Ron, Hermione, Rogue, Remus, MC Go Bill, Molly, Fleur, Tonks et Kingsley qui arrivaient avec d'autres Aurors.

Blaise qui avait rejoint l'ordre récemment en tant qu'espion ne pouvait se joindre à eux mais ils savaient tous la véritable place du noir.

Le combat commença peu après leur arrivée. Il y avait autant de mangemorts que de membre de l'ordre et d'aurors réunis. Certains serviteurs fuyaient tandis que d'autres faisaient face à leurs ennemis.

La directrice de Poudlard entama le premier duel. Tous les membres de l'ordre avaient un adversaire chacun.

Drago s'était chargé d'Avery qu'il avait reconnu à sa façon de combattre, et avait mis le mangemort hors d'état de nuire. Il cherchait Harry du regard et le vit en plein duel avec une femme dont il reconnu très bien la voix

« - bébé Potter est en colère, que vas-tu faire petit pote Potter ? Rit-elle »

Il lui rit au nez et la surprit par un Sectum Sempra que Harry venait de lui lancer en sortilège informulé. Alors qu'elle hurlait de douleur sous les coupures, son masque tomba. Bellatrix Lestrange gisait sur le sol pendant que le sort coupait chaque parcelle de sa peau. Le serpentard observant la scène entendit une voix familière

« - Bella ! Que lui as-tu fais Potter ?

Alors que Drago retenait Harry par le bras il prononça

- Maman ? C'est toi Maman ? La mangemorte retira son masque et on put reconnaître Narcissa Malfoy

- Drago mon chéri dit-elle au bord des larmes

- Je croyais qu'il t'avait tué, dit-il en laissant ses larmes couler.

- Non il voulait d'abord te retrouver…

- Je te demande pardon maman, j'ai échoué et je suis dans l'ordre à présent. Il se tut puis reprit, je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça sans souffrir maman, je suis martelé entre mes sentiments pour toi, mangemorte, et l'amour de ma vie, qui doit tuer Voldemort.

Les yeux de sa mère s'agrandirent tandis qu'elle tentait de retenir ses larmes

- je suis si contente pour toi chéri, elle laissa échapper ses larmes et prit son fils dans ses bras. Mon amour chuchota-t-elle, tout bas afin q'aucun mangemorts ne l'entende, je ne suis pas plus mangemort que toi. »

Le blond regarda sa mère les yeux remplis d'espoir quand il comprit que sa mère était du même côté que lui. Bellatrix toujours étendue sur le sol reprenait ses esprits. Elle prit sa baguette et la pointa vers Harry, Drago et sa propre sœur dans le but de les mener au Seigneur des Ténèbres, Mais elle fut stupéfixée pas Remus avant qu'elle n'est pu faire quoi que ce soit. Il interpella des aurors pour faire emprisonner la mangemorte inconsciente. Les aurors voulurent également arrêter Narcissa Malfoy mais le loup-garou les en empêcha.

« - Elle est de notre côté elle espionne pour l'Ordre. Murmura-t-il aux aurors toujours pour que les mangemorts ne l'entendent pas.

Le combat fini, il ne restait plus que cinq mangemorts qui furent arrêté, deux tués et les autres avaient fuis.

Drago regarda sa mère

- Maman, depuis quand espionnes tu pour l'ordre ?

- Depuis un an mon ange, depuis que ton père n'est plus là pour m'en empêcher.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Drago je ne pouvais le faire tant que je ne savais pas de quel côté tu étais et je ne voulais pas influencer ton choix. Maintenant mon chéri dis moi qui ton sang de Veela a-t-il choisit comme âme sœur ?

- Oh maman si papa savait il me tuerait, tu ne me croiras jamais, c'est mon pire ennemi, enfin c'était puisque aujourd'hui mes adversaires seront les mangemorts.

- Mais c'est merveilleux mon chéri. Et comment Harry prend-t-il la chose ?

- Je l'ignore nous n'en avons pas parlé.

- Euh, dit Harry perplexe, j'aimerai qu'on m'explique là je suis un peu perdu…

- J'ignorai qu'il était idiot Drago, dit-elle en riant

- Moi aussi maman lui répondit-il en souriant. Il reprit son sérieux et dit, Harry il faut qu'on parle on doit toujours aller boire un verre ?!

Harry regarda sa montre, il était 20h et l'heure du dîner était passé, il devrait s'excuser le lendemain.

- Mon chéri je dois y aller, où il va se douter de quelque chose interrompit Narcissa

- Je sais, fais attention à toi maman

- Ne t'inquiètes pas je suis plus forte que tu ne le crois, ce n'est pas cette face de serpent qui me fera du mal.

- Vous avez raison Mme Malfoy, dit Harry continuez comme vous le faites, j'ai confiance en vous.

- Merci mon garçon, Dumbledore avait raison de placer tous ces espoirs en toi. Je passerai au QG pour faire mon rapport dés que j'en aurai l'occasion.

- Très bien nous vous attendrons.

- Tutoyez-moi Harry ce sera plus simple.

- Très bien Narcissa dépêchez-v… toi ou tu te fera punir par l'impuissant des ténèbres

Narcissa disparut dans un pop. Drago restait tout de même inquiet pour sa mère, elle risquait gros.

Harry dit au revoir à ses amis et aux membres de l'ordre avant de suivre Drago pour le chaudron baveur. Là-bas ils prirent deux bièraubeurres. Drago lui expliqua qu'il était un demi-veela, et qu'il devait trouver son âme sœur avant sa majorité et qu'il devait se faire aimer de celle-ci afin de recevoir son héritage.

Harry s'affola.

« - Mais Drago, dit-il ton anniversaire est déjà passé depuis une semaine et tu n'as pas trouvé ton âme sœur si ?

- si lui répondit le blond

- et elle t'aime ?

- elle ne me repousse pas.

- Je la connais ?

- Oui plutôt bien !

Le cœur de Harry se serra, il hésita et finit par demander

- Qui est ce ?

- Tu ne le devines pas ? Réfléchis à ce que j'ai dit à ma mère.

- Je n'ai pas tout suivit. Je parlai avec Remus, je me suis juste réveillé lorsque j'ai entendu mon prénom.

- Harry enfin c'est toi ! Ne l'avais-tu pas compris ?

- Non enfin je ne savais pas ce que tu ressentais pour moi.

- Maintenant tu le sais. Et toi Harry ?

- Moi quoi ?

- Que ressens-tu pour moi ?

- En fait tu n'es pas mieux que moi, t'es vraiment blond rit-il

- Je ne te permets pas, dit Drago vexé

- Drago voyons c'est évident, je suis sûr que même Blaise l'a remarqué.

- Quoi ? mais je ne suis pas aussi bête que ça je suis juste un peu long à la détente c'est tout.

Harry explosa de rire

- Je ne te parle pas de ça, je te parle de mes sentiments. Je t'aime Drago Malfoy

Le cœur du blond fit un bon même dans ses rêves les plus fous il n'avait jamais imaginé que le brun lui dirait ça aussi crûment.

-C'est vrai ? Lui demanda-t-il

-Bien sûr que oui. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme.

Le blond crut s'évanouir

- Harry je suis si heureux mon sang de Veela n'a fait qu'un tour tellement j'avait peur que tu me repousses. Dis moi beau brun tu es sûr que tu veux rentrer chez les Dursley ce soir ? lui demanda Drago avec une lueur lubrique dans ses yeux gris

- Euh finalement je me verrai bien prendre une chambre et passer la nuit ici avec toi répondit Harry, un brin pervers dans sa voix. »

Le Griffondor commanda une chambre et ils montèrent tous les deux. La porte a peine fermée Drago se jeta sur Harry et le couvrit de baiser il commença à sucer le lobe de l'oreille du brun qui gémit de plaisir. Le blond porta Harry jusqu'au lit comme un trésor et continua ses baisers où leurs langues dansaient et jouaient ensemble. Drago se plaça au-dessus du brun et lui enleva sa robe de sorcier et sa chemise. Il commença à mordiller les tétons du brun haletant. Il dégrafa son pantalon et recommença les mêmes attouchements que l'après-midi. Le brun se cambra et gémit d'une voix de plus en plus rauque. Le boxer d'Harry partit à l'autre bout de la pièce tandis que le serpentard prenait la virilité de sa Némésis en bouche. Harry hurlait de plaisir. Il s'aperçut que le blond était toujours vêtu et d'un coup de hanche inversa leurs positions. Harry commença alors à faire subir les mêmes traitements que lui avait infligés sont amant. Drago suppliait Harry de cesser ses tortures, Harry le regarda surprit, le blond en profita pour reprendre le dessus et continua ce qu'il avait commencé avec le plus de lenteur possible. Harry n'en pouvait plus

« - Drago, dit-il, viens en moi !

- tu en es sûr ?

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux

- Bon dans ce cas sourit le serpentard »

Il glissa un doigt dans l'anus de Harry, attendit, mit un deuxième et commença des mouvements en ciseaux, peu après le troisième laissant place à des va-et-vient, alors que le blond gémissait d'une voix de plus en plus rauque

« - Drago…

- Tu es prêt ? »

Le Griffondor acquiesça, tandis que le serpentard retirait ses doigts pour faire place à sa virilité. Il commença des va-et-vient lents et doux pour laisser sa Némésis s'habituer à sa présence. Très vite, la douleur fit place au plaisir pour le brun qui donna un coup de rein à son amant pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait accélérer. Le blond se fit alors plus rapide et plus fort, au fur et à mesure, il touchait la prostate du brun qui gémissait de plaisir. Tout deux se libérèrent dans un long râle et Drago retomba sur Harry épuisé. Il nettoya le lit d'un sort et embrassa son amour en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils partirent rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, ils payèrent la chambre et prirent le chemin du 4 privet drive, tout en discutant des horcruxes à détruire. Harry se remémorait alors les objets et le R.A.B. et demanda à Drago s'il le connaissait. Il acquiesça et dit :

« - Mais toi aussi, c'est le frère de Sirius, Regulus Black, enfin c'était ce dernier est mort après avoir trahi Le Lord.

- Oh mais pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé ! Ca veut dire qu'il est au Q.G…. Merde Mondingus !

- Quoi Mondingus ?

- Il avait volé plusieurs objets au manoir quand on faisait le nettoyage de printemps au manoir avec Sirius. Il faut que je voie Remus.

- Pourquoi ? Ils ne sont pas au courrant pour les Horcruxes.

- Non juste pour Mondingus, je veux savoir s'il a rendu tous les objets qu'il a prit, comme le lui a demandé Dumbledore.

- Nous passerons au Q.G. tout à l'heure, passons d'abord chez ton oncle et ta tante, pour t'excuser de ne pas être rentré hier soir sans les prévenir car ils ont sûrement dût se faire du souci

- Moui tu as raison.

je sais le chapitre n'est pas très long mais bon voila la suite en tout cas j'espere qu'elle vous plaira dites moi ce que vous en pensez...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : annonce, médaillon et transplanage**

**rien ne m'appartient! tout est à J.K Rowling, je lui ai juste emprété ses personnages ;) **

Ils rentrèrent donc chez les Dursley. Vernon travaillait, Harry n'allait donc pas se faire réprimander. Ils pénétrèrent dans la cuisine et saluèrent Dudley et Pétunia.

« - je me suis fait du souci, dit cette dernière, je pensais qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose…

- En effet des mangemorts nous ont attaqués sur le chemin de traverse tante Pétunia. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas ils sont hors d'état de nuire… je suis désolé de ne pas avoir prévenu que je ne rentrerai pas, les duels se sont terminés vers 20h, le dîner étant passé, nous sommes allés manger au chaudron baveur avec Drago et finalement nous sommes restés dormir là-bas.

- si on peut appeler ça dormir lui chuchota le blond tout sourire.

Harry rougit tellement qu'on aurait pu le comparer aux Weasley tandis que son amant explosait de rire.

- Harry ? Drago que se passe-t-il ? demanda Dudley

- Rien on a juste passé une excellente nuit aussi courte fut-elle répondit le serpentard.

Tous les quatre rigolèrent à cette allusion, et les Dursley les félicitèrent.

- Pétunia dit alors le brun, je dois aller au Q.G. au manoir de Sirius, qui m'appartient maintenant. Je ne sais pas encore quand je rentrerai, il est fort possible que je passe le reste de mes vacances là-bas, je repasserai vous voir souvent.

- Très bien, vas préparer ta valise, Drago, prends soin de lui !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Mrs Dursley je ferai attention…

Ils montèrent dans la chambre de Harry qui prit sa valise et commença à chercher ses affaires

_- faislamalle_dit Drago

Toutes les affaires du survivant s'entassèrent dans la valise, livres, parchemins, plumes, la carte du maraudeur, sa cape d'invisibilité, et ses vêtements neufs.

- Ca va plus vite comme ça dit le blond en s'approchant de sa Némésis.

- Pas ici Drago !

- Quoi pas ici¸je n'ai pas le droit d'embrasser mon petit ami dans sa chambre ???

- Juste ça après on y va …

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le serpentard avait déjà pris ses lèvres… Quand ils se séparèrent, Harry prit un parchemin et une plume, puis envoya un hibou pour qu'on vienne les chercher. Hedwige partit contente qu'on s'occupe enfin d'elle. Harry rétrécit la cage du volatile et la mit dans la valise qui subit le même sort. Il la mit dans sa poche et descendit pour saluer les Dursley en attendant celui qui viendrait les chercher. Cinq minutes plus tard Rogue était dans le salon.

« - Allons-y dit Drago

- Merci pour tout, dit Harry aux Dursley, Au revoir !

- Prends soin de toi et écris nous !

Ils prirent la main de Rogue et se retrouvèrent quelques secondes plus tard au 12, square Grimmaurd.

« - HARRY ! Cria Hermione fonçant vers lui

- On s'est vu hier Mione !

- Je sais mais je m'inquiétais quand même on ne sait jamais ils auraient pu recommencer…

- De toute façon tout va bien et puis on a dormi au chaudron baveur mon ange, je ne les aurai jamais laissé te toucher dit Drago en prenant le menton de son amant.

Il rapprochait ses lèvres de celles du brun mais redescendit sur terre par un raclement de gorge.

- je vous apprécie, Potter mais évitez de vous montrer en public ainsi, où je vais en faire des cauchemars, dit Rogue, de plus ne faites pas de mal à mon filleul, vous devez savoir qu'il est un veela non ? Harry acquiesça. Dans ce cas vous savez que si vous vous blessez mutuellement vous pourriez en mourir ?

- Ne vous en faites pas Professeur je l'aime trop pour le blesser répondit le brun en serrant Drago par la taille. Excusez-moi mais je dois aller parler à Remus, c'est au sujet de ce que vous savez…

- Je viens avec toi, dit le blond, je t'ai aidé à trouver son identité.

Hermione et Rogue les regardèrent perplexes

- Nous vous expliquerons plus tard

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la cuisine où se trouvaient les Weasley, Remus et Tonks qui riaient aux éclats.

- Bonjour Harry, Drago !

- Bonjour tout le monde, Moony je pourrai te parler ?

- Bien sûr, excusez-nous.

Ils s'éloignèrent et le brun lui demanda,

- Lunard, tu te souviens si Mondingus a rapporté tout ce qu'il a volé ?

- Normalement oui, Dumbledore était très en colère et lui a demandé de les lui rapporter tout de suite, cela a été fait et ils sont tous revenus ici

- D'accord, merci, dit Harry montant vers le salon, bon Drago, on va chercher le médaillon occupes toi du premier moi je fais le salon et on finira par le grenier !

- Bien à tout à l'heure beau brun dit-il en sortant du salon.

- Hé !_Accio Drago_, tu pensais partir comme ça ? sans m'embrasser ?

- Hum voyons voir non je ne m'y résoudrai jamais dit-il avant de l'embrasser dans un baiser passionné.

Alors que quelqu'un toquait à la porte, ils étaient toujours occupés, Ron entra puis referma la porte aussitôt. Il était content pour son ami mais espérait que lui aussi pourrait faire la même chose avec Blaise.

Les deux amoureux se séparèrent à bout de souffle et Drago partit à la recherche de l'Horcruxe au premier.

- A peine son amant sorti de la pièce, Harry se sentait seul et voulait très vite le retrouver.

Il eut alors une idée :

_- Accio_médaillon de serpentard ! rien ne se passa, il se dit que cela aurait été trop facile.

_- Accio_ Horcruxe ! Dit-il au cas où, il attendit et le vit alors devant lui. Le survivant le prit et l'observa, il était en or, un S était gravé d'un côté et un serpent de l'autre, les yeux du reptile étaient sertis de deux émeraudes.

Il hurla :

- je l'ai, je l'ai !!! il entendit plusieurs « pop » dans la pièce et vit Molly, Remus et Rogue, tandis que Ron, Hermione et Drago entraient dans la pièce.

- Tu as quoi ? demanda Ron

- Le médaillon !

- Je le trouvais juste quand il a disparu, dit Drago, comment as-tu fais ?

- Désolé, en fait j'ai utilisé un sort d'attraction, j'ai d'abord dit médaillon de serpentard mais rien ne s'est produit et finalement j'ai prononcé _accio_ Horcruxe, et il est arrivé. Et merde se dit mentalement le brun.

- UN HORCRUXE ! Harry ne le touche surtout pas, dit Remus, et puis comment sais tu ce qu'est un Horcruxe ?

- Dumbledore et moi l'avons su l'an passé, en fait c'est grâce à Slughorn

- Pourquoi ?

Harry voyait qu'il n'avait plus le choix devait dire la vérité.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas dit alors Drago.

- Non laisse mon ange ça ne fait rien ils l'auraient sus tôt où tard, mais ils doivent faire le serment de ne rien dire n'est ce pas Molly ? Remus ?

- Et Rogue ? dit le Loup-garou

- Il est déjà au courrant il m'a aidé à détruire l'un des Horcruxe

- QUOI ? tu as détruit un Horcruxe ? pourquoi ? comment ? expliques moi tout dit Remus entre la colère et la curiosité.

- Ce ne sont pas n'importe quelles Horcruxes, ce sont celles de Voldemort dit Drago

- Des Horcruxes ? c'est impossible d'en avoir plusieurs

- Remus tu sais ce qu'est un Horcruxe, lorsque tu tues une personne, cela fragmente ton âme, et avec ce fragment d'âme tu fais un Horcruxe en l'enfermant à l'intérieur d'un objet. Comme le dit Drago, celles que je recherche sont celles du Lord noir. Il s'en est constitué six… Dumbledore en a détruit une l'été dernier, c'est la raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait plus se servir de sa main. En deuxième année j'en ai détruit une sans le savoir le journal de Tom Elvis Jedusor. Au début de l'été j'ai trouvé la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle à Gordig's Hollow et maintenant je vais détruire le médaillon. Drago tu es prêt ?

- Oui enfin je crois !

- Un, deux, trois ! _detruxis horcruxe _( nda: je savais pas vraiment quoi mettre pr manque d'idée) dirent les deux amoureux

Le médaillon reçut un jet rouge et tomba sur le sol

- tu crois que ça a marché dit Remus ?

- oui je le pense

Le brun s'approcha de l'objet

- Fais attention lui dit le Blond

- Ne t'inquiètes pas !

- Oui mais quand même c'est un horcruxe !

- Il ne m'est jamais rien arrivé avec le journal et les autres alors avec celui-là…

Il se pencha et le prit puis dit une formule qu'il avait lue dans un livre pour voir si l'horcuxe avait bien été détruite ! il s'avérait qu'il était effectivement réduit à néant.

**voilà j'ai mit un début de suite comme ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté! désolée pour le retard mais cet été je n'avais pas vraiment le temps et avec les cours de la fac c'est un peu difficile vu la dose de travail à fournir je mettrai sans doute la suite ce weekend laissez moi vos avis ;)**

**bisous**


End file.
